Ball of Love
by EternalFormat
Summary: Roy Harper is a basketball player at the local Winterville High, a high school-college based campus. Roy plans on winning the National Basketball Championship in order to win her: Rachel Roth, or shall I say, his basketball manager. Will his skills seduce her or is it already happening? Find out! Rated M for Mature, Sexual Content, Inappropriate Language, etc.
1. 1 First Day: Meeting the New Coach

**Hello world! I am deeply apologizing for not updating a new story! School was back, and I got caught up w/ work...** **I decided to create this story in dedication of "Namaikizakari" written and animated by Miyuki Mitsubachi. It will not be the same; I just love the outline.** **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans. I Also Do Not Own Namaikizakari. Miyuki Mitsubachi does.** \- Life finally exist when you're in high school. There's no such thing as a playground or recess; just assignment after assignment, followed by homework. There isn't a guide to walk you to class - a teacher or security - just your own two feet and common sense. Lunch can be served outside the cafeteria; try to not make a mess! That's how it is in Winterville High, which is located right after you exit I-79 and make a left sending you to the front of the school. Winterville High was founded in 1978, originally a private school for rich snobby girls. However, as time progress, it was destroyed and became a co-ed high school with a campus for students. The cost? Free. It was the first day; back to school! The staff cheered on as the students head off to class. It was 6:50 a.m; they have only 10 minutes to get to their first block or it's trouble. Roy Harper held his backpack and carried his suitcase as he took the few breaths of what he called "Freedom". He hates this school. No, abhorred would've been the perfect term instead of that basic word. Worst of all, he heard that they're getting a new manager for basketball - a fucking chick?! Roy was lost in his small world when a hand smacks his forehead. It was Garfield Logan, the "funniest" guy you've ever seen. The basketball player frowns at his friend before grinning; it's silly to show that kind of expression around Garfield. "Hey MVP! The Archer! Roy Harper!" "What's up BB? How's summer?!" Roy questioned, hoping that it was different than last summer. And it was, for the most part. BB hanged out with his girlfriend Tara and went to the zoo often. He didn't know why, but he does not want know either. "So who's your first period dude?" Roy asked. "Uh.. Chemistry AP. Fuck. How about you?" "I got Calculus right now with that old hag. You know, Mrs. Rouge." Garfield rolled his eyes and grabbed his dark colored suitcase as if it was light as a feather. "Lifting much?" Roy asked as the two walked to class. "Yeah, its only for Terra though, if you know what I mean..." Garfield growled at him seductively. Roy chuckles to himself and waves at the classic clown as they part ways, hoping that this year, he would be able to have at least one principal honor and win the National Basketball Championship. - Raven Roth hardly smiles. Or at least tried to. She didn't really have friends; the girls and guys are _always_ following her. She's known as the "alluring-yet-stuck-up" chick: Black hair, sapphire eyes and full soft pink lips. She wore her clothes loose, her hair cropped into a bob and usually held her books against her breast. She is also the manager of the basketball team -previous owner left - it wasn't hard for her. When changing into her outfit, the team grew horrified by her new look. It didn't matter to her; she adore her fashion style. Today, she wore a grey t-shirt and matching sweats. Raven smirked when she realized that her first class was Chemo AP; the class aroused her. As she reaches for the door, another hand held onto the handle. She looked up- blue eyes met his emerald eyes and he grinned at her. "Mornin' coach!" Roy spoke, his smile stayed in place. Raven stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say. Before she however, the two were interrupted by Mr. Mod, who issued them a warning, much to the disappointment from Roy. He _desperately_ wanted to hear that sexy voice. - **That's the end of Chapter 1! I hope everyone enjoy it!** **LikeFavReview!** **Sincerely,** _**EternalFormat**_


	2. 2 Second Day: Meeting the Player

**Hola! I wrote chapter 2 my Spanish class! The sub was a total bitch but, life goes on.**

 **Anyways, I recently find out that I've made an error so I would like to Thank Zaacna for that.**

 **I meant to erase that sentence and put Raven as the ''new manager "**

 **Onwards, it's basketball practice!**

In Winterville High, final class ends at 2:40 p.m; you do not ''leave '' after school. The students can either head to their dorms, head out and party, or go to the after-school club meetings. To Raven it's basketball practice, which mean danger. Roy Harper. Hasn't she heard of him? The previous manager told her about this one: Most popular junior because of his looks and not to mention his _impressive_ moves he shows in court. Raven frowns as she hear a girl moan, probably near the boys locker room. Shaking her head in dismay, she chose to not interfere as this is something the security guard can handle. That is, if it wasn't _him_ enjoying the fucking pleasure. Rachel quickly changed into her white tee and black sweats, her hair clipped in a low ponytail. A purple whistle hung below her breasts, and a clipboard is placed between her inner arm and wrists. As Raven steps outside the girls locker room, she hears the team shouting out, "We are the best! Forget the rest! We, the White Panthers, shall win this year! Hoo-yah!" The boys cheered as they welcome their new manager.

She silently coughs and stares at the crowd, memorizing their appearance from head to toe. "Good Afternoon. My name is Rachel and I will be your new manager. Our first game is in three days, so let's see what have you done during summer. Six on six! Move it!" She blew the whistle, frightening all but one. He just sat there. "You. Get up and play." She ordered as she faces away, not bothering to realize who she was talking to.

"Excuse me?" Roy raised his brow.

"You heard me. And put on your shirt will you?"

"C'mon Rae... you like my body don't ya?"

"Riight... whoever prefer a simple boy with a sweaty body must be either mad or a fool. Now dress up. And that's my last time saying it." Her tone grew cold, forcing his ass up, putting on his shirt and running like a wild animal towards the basketball court.

He didn't want to tick her off.

Rachel sighed. Some of the boys are on the floor sleeping while the others wandered off to take a break. "One hour and forty-five minutes... and this is what I get. No wonder why the previous manager left." She spoke to herself quietly. Only three of the twelve players had great skills: Victor Stone, Dick Grayson and Roy Harper. Why is it that his name is familiar? She shakes it off and had already figure out their strengths and weaknesses. First person she needs to talk to: Dick Grayson. As she stood, the boy had already approached her an odd way. At least she doesn't have to walk to him.

"Coach, Do you know what are my weaknesses? I need to work on it now so that we can win!"

"Uh.. okay. Dick-"

"Please, call me Robin."

"Fine. Robin, do you exactly what is your position as a power forward?"

"To bring the ball into the ring, is that it?" Robin answered as he folded his arms, giving out the fact he maybe wrong. "Well, you're half right. You're the captain in the team and as a power forward, your job is very decisive. The main weakness you have is rebound and jumpshots; If I were you, I'd work on that every night. You got that? Oh, and here." Raven hands him a bandage. "For your scraped elbow. "See you tomorrow, Robin." She turns away heading to Victor Stone, one of the tallest players in this team. His height gained his popularity, along with some whores. But he had always stick to his gorgeous girlfriend, Karen Beecher. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad, not mention that they have won the championship last year. To Ms. Bee, it was a fortune.

To Victor, it's bullshit.

Raven held her clipboard firmly as she called his name out loud. Victor held out his hand and they shook hands. "Call me Cyborg. Do I also have any major weakness?"

"Hmm. As shooting guard, your only on passing. I see that you would hesitate on who to give the ball... if you keep on doing that, the opposing team might take that as an advantage."

"Alright, Thanks Raven." He gave her a playful wink before heading out with Robin. Finally, Roy Harper. When calling out his name, no one stepped forward. Raven felt a sudden tap on her shoulder followed by, "Hell-oo, sexy." She clenched her fist and faces him but then she stopped. He was the one who cheerfully said, "Mornin' Coach!" He was the hot fucker that has every chick in the school _drooling_ for him. "I'm guessing you also have a nickname too?"

"Yeah...Speedy or Arsenal a.k.a The Archer."

"Interesting. You don't have anything besides going off into your small world."

"I only do that to beautiful chicks."

"Aww, you're a chicken lover; I hate chickens." She spoke with a hint of annoyance. Roy was astound by her reaction. She created a vicious combat! No other girl has ever done that! This is getting better and better. "So what do you like?"

"Relaxation. Peace. Tea." Why was she telling him this? "Go to your dorm, Roy. I have to clean up the locker rooms."

"Then I'll help."

"No." He didn't listen. Roy knew better than to not let _his_ Raven handle all of the work. He didn't like the fact that the court became a unsanitary area; He'll just have a word with them tomorrow.

* * *

Night had already fallen and most of the students are asleep. Raven stirred side to back over and over again. His fucking face wouldn't go away.

Why?

Why?

"Damn you Roy Harper." Raven growled as she finally closed her eyes and let the heavenly gods take her far far away.

* * *

 **Okay, I've just completed this Chapter.**

 **Please LikeFavReview**

 **Bye!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _EternalFormat_


	3. 3 Third Day: Her First Game

**For now on, the chapters will NOT be short. Minimum is 2,000 words.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The golden glaze glisten among the wet grazing football field. Raven is an early bird: She rises up at 5:15 a.m and leaves her dorm forty five minutes later, having a breakfast shake on her left hand, and a toasted cream bagel between her teeth. Today is the day: Winterville High vs Troika De Ton. She heard that her team has not won against them, partially because some of the teams players' bodies had expanded like bodybuilders. For the most part, she manages to enhance her players; the nine players were able to reach above-average, which means good, not great. The other three had exceeded their own limits: She caught Robin and Cyborg played ball against each other, but also sees that Roy would work his ass off from 9 until midnight. He didn't want any assistance; he'd prefer to be isolated due to distractions, such as yelling at his friends whenever they ask him inane questions.

Raven wipes the ball carefully, making sure that each one were smooth as the marble stones found on the beach, daring someone to touch them. Her ears twitched as she hears a ball bounce erratically, followed by sneakers dancing with the waxed floor. If the commandment "Thou shall Not Kill" haven't existed, Roy would have been sliced, diced, minced, in every way so that no one would be able to identify him. "Good Morning, Mr. Harper. How can I assist you?"

"Mornin' Mrs. _Harper._ Quite famished, though I see that you're up early...why?"

"Because I'm getting everything ready ahead of time. Now out."

"I have one last question: Did you became the manager because of _me_?" Roy leaned against the door frame, his brow buried in his eyes as he stared at her. Heat flashed among her cheeks. "Wha- Just GET OUT!" Raven threw the ball at the slammed door, obviously wanted to hit that skull of his. "It wasn't because of you..." She replied quietly to herself, holding up a photo of her crush.

* * *

 _During her freshman year..._

...

 _"Ms. Roth, can you carry the boxes to the equipment room? The boys are all worn out and I know personally that you are the strongest girl in this class." Mr. Osborne said, his gigantic belly overlaps the desk... or ate it. Raven simply nods, then carries the three boxes out of the classroom. They weren't heavy as she thought; the only problem was the stairs. How the hell can she climb the steps without falling on her ass. "Excuse me miss? Do you need any help?" A voice called out to her. She turns to him as she sees the guy already at the top stairs, along with the boxes. "Where do they go?"_

 _"Um... The equipment room?"_

 _"Cool. It's rude that none of dudes chose to help you out." The guy spoke as they walked; Raven stared at him in disbelief. Why was he helping me? Nobody likes me... "Hey! We're here!" The guy motions her to open the door, and he places them in the right corner of the room. "Thank you.. sir." Raven blushed. She was saved by her hoodie, and that means good news for her. "Wally. Captain Wally West: Best basketball player alive!" She smiled at his comment. She was smiling at his looks. His charm._

 _Wally was her crush._

 _Her very first crush._

 _But not for long._

* * *

A single tear slips onto the picture: Wally, who is 6'0, lean-built, blue eyes and auburn hair. On his right hand was a basketball written with goodbye letters; his left hand clipped onto his girlfriend, Jenny Roux. She was stunning: Her piercing hazel eyes with dark brown hair and pink streaks, small breast, curvy waist and long legs out shines this character. When Raven found out that Wally has a girlfriend, her heart instantly ran away from her. _He_ was the true reason why she decided to get rid of the hoodie, stopped dressing out of character, things that not one could understand. Rachel sniffles, hoping that no one would find her crying over a useless picture. "Ah... so you wanted to become the manager because of Wally? Too bad he graduate early." Roy head was placed between her neck and shoulder, observing the photo as he did not notice his manager sucking the tears back into her eyes.

"Harper! What are you _doing_ here?!" She shouted at the point guard. "Shouldn't you be in class!?"

"I was going to but I left my wallet in here. Were you crying, Raven?"

"No, I was allergic to you." She replied with sarcasm. "So you did like him?" The Archer ask once again. "So what if I did?" Raven snapped. _Shit._ Her face burned. _Dammit, he knows! Why him?_ Raven glanced at him before standing up, not daring to look back. "Class is in five; Don't be late. Game starts at 7:30 p.m. Our practice is at 1:40p.m. I will see you then."

"When do you ever smile?" That's the second time he had her surprise. "Why do you want to know?"

"I saw you laugh only once, but I haven't seen ya smile."

"I smile when something good happens."

"Am I one of them?"

"Do I seriously need to answer that?" She groaned. Roy drew close to Raven, enclosing the distance she originally created (several inches away). "You _seriously_ need to answer that, Rae." He replied, not daring to look at his furious manager. _This bastard... He's mimicking me!_ Raven suddenly stops, ready to slap the son of a bastard when he hugged her. Tight. "Wha-nuh!"

"I will make you smile, Raven." She then felt his lips softly brushed against hers before running to class. The manager on the other hand, remains in her tracks for at least fifteen minutes, shrugging off what just occurred between her and Roy.

* * *

Troika De Ton _was_ ready; cracking out jokes, teasing their opponents and would laugh like hyenas...

Until Cyborg entered their territory. Some held onto each other; some were drenched from their own sweat glands. Only one player didn't flinch nor tremble in fear. Mikron O' Jeneus- A 4'7 teenager who happens to be Captain of Tigers. He is also known as Gizmo - got his name from carrying odd devices- but what detest him the most? No other than Cyborg. They have been rivals since Mikron smuggled his webcam inside Victor's room. The result? Victor stole his hard drive which contains "Private Info" as Gizmo would say.

And they would continue to "take a chip for a chip".

"Let's see who will win, pint-size." The giant stood against his nemesis level. "I think we all know it's gonna be us, scrotum breath!" Gizmo sneered.

"What?! Come here you-" Raven blew her whistle, prompting Vic to drop No. #2. "What were you planning to do if his mother caught you beating him up?!" She hissed.

"Huh? He's Gizmo- dude's like 15- same grade as us!"

"Hmm. Interesting. Go get dressed. Game's in an hour."

"Yes, coach. By the way, Roy says he need you in the guys locker room."

"Okay, thanks Victor." Raven entered and was saluted by the smell of fetish and Axe body spray. It helped very little; the manager kept the clipboard above her nose to avoid the stench from damaging her third sense. "Roy?" She said as she searches for the point guard. A few mumbles can be heard and Raven stopped in her tracks. "There's a chick in here! Let's go look for her!" One opposing member spoke with excitement. As they cheered and split up, Raven was heading to the door, only to find it lock and covered with heavy equipment. _Dammit, I won't make it._ Her heart raced as she desperately tried to escape from the pervert- no, if they figured out that it's a manager then it would reverse- boys, her sneakers turning and her eyes grew in fear. Hearing someone right behind, Raven attempts to draw a left kick - which is held by Roy. He shoves her inside his locker, then stares at the opposing members who suddenly arrived by the loud noise. "Hey you! Have you seen a chick around here!?"

"Sure... She left through the window- she isn't far..." Roy responds with little derision. Unable to perceive what he had meant, the jocks removed the equipment from the door and left, mumbling "fuck" and "sexy". Roy opens the door, and finds himself staring at the angered Raven. "Where were you?!"

"Shower? Yeah I know, I was suppose to get ready for the game but... I reek of Garfield's six years of unwashed boxers!" He whined. This bastard. Raven sighed before asking, "What do you want?"

"You to be my girlfriend."

"I don't date animals."

"But you like me."

"I don't. Don't bother begging; it's ridiculous-"

"Then why didn't you pull back when we hugged?"

No answer. She had enough. Raven left the door, her cheeks blushed as she silently spoke, "It just happened. We can't do it."

* * *

 **Okay, I KNOW I'm 3 weeks behind...**

 **I apologize: I'm a Senior and I just don't have time to write/update**

 **Part two of Her First Game will be here in approximately 2-3 weeks!**

 **Please**

 **LikeFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **EternalFormat**


	4. 4 Third Day: Her First Game (con)

**As said, This Chapter is over 2,000 +**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Here is the heads up:**

 **Leonid - Red Star**

 **Hot Spot- it's Hot Spot lol**

 **Baran Flinders - Mammoth**

 **Seymour - See-More**

 **Billy - Billy Numerous**

 **Mikron - Gizmo**

 **Neil Richard - Mad Mod**

* * *

Their eyes follow the orange ball dribbled by Victor. His sweat splash from his strong jawline and he was vigilant; three predators had already form a circle. He hesitated at first, lifting his heel as he push forward and threw the ball to his partner, a very tanned dude goes by the name of "Hot Spot". The center player leaped for the basket, only to be intercepted by Baran Flinders. He passes the ball to Mikron, who made a three-point shot. During the last thirty seconds before the end of the quarter, Harper's right foot was flatten by Baran, who didn't apologize and rather talked back to his own coach.

"Aw man! We're at a 23-point gap against the Tigers! What should we do Robin?!" An anxious Cyborg shouted, maybe the opposing team must have heard his fury. "I don't know... Let me concentrate for a bit." Dick said, not trying lash out upon his best friend. No, concentration wouldn't help with everyone frustrated; except Roy. "Harper, what do you suggest?" He asked the nonchalant player. "Nothing."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Hot Spot raised a brow.

"Exactly what I mean."

"Why you-" Leonid lunges towards his teammate but was held back by Robin. Raven blew her whistle, then waited for their full attention. "Relax, no. 13; do not waste your energy. We need it for the final quarter." Raven hadn't took her eyes off the scoreboard: 56-33 and they are losing. "Drink some water and stretch for two minutes." She turned away, keeping the clipboard stamped on her head. _Stay calm and collected,_ her mind would occasionally tell her to do so.

"Speedy are you alright? Your foot-" Robin was obviously worried about his teammate.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Roy, do you need to take a break? I can sub-" Raven questioned.

"And if you do... We will lose; and that expression would never change." Roy stood up, ignoring those wondering if he was referring to the Captain. Raven thought about what he had said yesterday.

 _When do you ever smile?_

 _I will make you smile..._

Ah... Is this what he had meant by making me smile? Her eyes watched him as he struggled to catch up with his fellow partners. As Gizmo attempts to make another shot, Roy steals the ball and and runs to the defenseless basket, raising the score to 60-50. "Why won't he back down?! Stupid yellow headed freak!" Gizmo began to whine.

"I didn't know that chihuahuas are color blind; he has orange hair." Cyborg cracked a joke. "I didn't know that bears were attracted to fishy vaginas." Gizmo snorts in response. As the team blicker among one another, Roy took the opportunity by snatching the ball from Baran and made a three-point shot, changing the score to 60-53. With only two minutes left, and Roy in extreme pain, Raven grew afraid. _Why? Why do you want to make me smile?_ Raven grips onto the clipboard, her face turned red. Robin passes the ball to Cyborg, Cyborg to Leonid, who threw the ball at the wrong player at only thirty seconds left to the end. "Ha haha! Nothing will-" no. 7 from the Tigers, Billy spoke not long before Speedy was able to the ball once again.

"He stole it!" One girl chanted.

"He stole my heart!" Another cried.

However, He was cornered by three opponents: Baran, Seymour and Billy. "Fuck," he groaned. His right foot started to swell, and time was ticking. Raven, who originally listen to the advice "Stay calm and collected", yelled at him angrily. "Roy Harper! If you dare stay at that position and allow the team to take our possession, I will spank the hell out of you!"

Silence. Neil Richards, the Tiger's coach, drops his British hat and stared at the manager screaming to her player. The crowd watched in awe as she continued, "Do not let the ball go! I don't care we win or lose!" Raven covered her mouth, in shock to realize what she had done. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, except for Roy. He use this as an advantage, stepping on Baran's foot and heaves himself towards the basket. As the sound went off, Raven just listen. 60-56. They lost their first game. As the players head off to change their clothes, Robin heard his name called out softly. He turns to see Roy, holding onto his right foot, his face coated in sweat and tears. "Are you okay Speedy?!"

"No... I'm not okay..." Roy looked at his friend, knowing that he's in deep trouble.

...

"What the hell were you thinking?" Raven snapped. She removes the ice pack from his foot and starts to wrap it up. "I was thinking about winning," He gave her a sadistic grin. "Well don't do something that your body isn't capable of doing."

"But... Wasn't I suppose to get my 'punishment'?"

"It was a mistake. Can you stand?"

"Sure." She stayed by his side, observing his slow movement and catches him from hitting the ground. "Are you okay? Do you-" Raven tries to push him off - body upon body - when he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't react - just in shocked - as he said, "I like you."

* * *

It took time for her to relax. The news spread like wildfire that is unable to be put down: The rumor of Raven would spank the Most Valuable Player if he let her _heart_ get stolen by Troika. Was it really her heart? Or his balls? Not to mention Mr. Richards had intended to file a sexual report because of the term "spanking" was erotic.

 _Maybe he's trying to embarrass me... Or want me to look more of a dupe._ Raven thoughts were collided by a stiff shoulder, causing her to stare at Roy. "Ah, sorry coach. Are you okay?" He asks, attached by two beautiful girls she had seen from the 'Cool' group. "Wait, Coach?" One questioned. "The one from last nights game?"

"Haha. She said she'll 'spank' him... As if he would like that from her!" The other teased. Raven just simply turned away, only saying that practice is after school followed by curses under her breath.

 _Maybe he really was joking after all._

...

It wasn't much to do during his even classes; all were electives and he wouldn't give a damn if he receives an "A" for nothing. His mind was more of the kiss he had given to her, yet she isn't pleased just from her face. His manager looks depressed when he purposely bumped into her, not to give a fucking applause to the damn whores who ruined his chance in asking her out on a date.

Well that's not going to happen again. He heard that Wally was coming to visit the school and his previous teammates. "This can be my best shot to get her."Roy whispered to himself although Garfield assumed it was meant for him.

What an idiot.

...

"Alright! Everyone huddle up! We have a few announcements to make before practice!" Raven whistled aloud and begins to count her players: only five were here. She understand that four had tutoring and one is currently in CSI. Raven sighs as she head over to her office, knowing that Roy Harper is the one who isn't in line nor around."Harper! Get out of my office!"

"Aren't you happy?"

"What nonsense are you babbling about?"

"Wally's visiting." Her heart skipped a beat. "So what of it? He's here, and I'm glad." _Shit. Not again._

Instead of retaliation, Roy stood up and walked past her. "How fucking troublesome."

 _Troublesome? Why this monstrous, cocky, impudent wretch!_

As the two stepped out, Raven growls, "Troublesome?! Heh, let's figure that out after I give you your ultimate punishment!" She snaps the broom in half, shocking Victor and others briefly before Wally suddenly appears; eyes and ears were open to hear him. "What's up teammates!?" Wally grins as they formed a circle around their precious idol; Hot Spot held his tears, Robin was all over him, with Victor and Roy standing idly from the rest. "So, who's ready to play ball with me?"

"Eh? You want to play with them?" Raven asked with curiosity.

"Of course coach! 3 on 3?" Wally stepped closer, not long because an arm has enclosed his spacing. "I'm game." Roy waves his hand around like a whining brat who had been waiting for his turn to come. "I thought your foot was in pain." The captain stated.

"I thought you were talking crazy." Roy responds as he puts on his shoes and walks being the manager. "If a win, we're going out on a date and I'll kiss you." His voice crept inside her ear, leaving her shuddering in fear. "What was that Roy?" Robin glared at Roy, who ignored his captain and kept his middle finger held high without any care. "Wally and Juniors vs. Juniors!" Leonid shouts as he resets the scoreboard. "First team with 20 points win!"

With only five points left, Wally creates a diversion among Victor and Hot Spot - obvious it worked due to Hot Spot's stupidity - gaining the score 18-17. Roy frowns as he whips past Robin and shot the ball far from his position: they watched as the ball swirls in the hoop, along with the sound of the buzzing from the board, 20-18. "Wha- I thought your foot was still hurting?!" Robin jaw dropped. "I knew you're such an idiot, Captain." Roy stuck out his tongue. _They've actually won?!_ Raven watched in awe and felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see Jennifer. "Ah man! I actually missed the game!" She cried.

"Yup and we got wrecked babes." Wally kisses his girlfriend. "Oh, and this is my previous coach, Ms. Rachel Roth."

"Pleasure to meet ya, pretty lady!" Jen smiles at Raven. "Wally, your girlfriends attractive." She replied and shook hands with the thin, curvy woman. "Aw, she's calling me adorable hun." _Act normal._ "That's 'cause you are, babes." _Stop it._ The two smooches in front her. _Please..._ Her brow loosens and was holding onto the clipboard to keep her temper cool. "There you are, Time for us to go Rae." Roy drags her away from the couple who continued to make love. "Change your clothes," he ordered whilst standing by the door. "W-why?!" She asks nervously.

"I won, remember. Now hurry up. The carnival is sorta empty right now."

 _Why is he doing this?_ Raven felt her cheek being sucked by Roys lips and he held her close. The manager quickly slaps him and wipes away his saliva. "You..."

"I can be a million things you wouldn't want me to be, Rae. You were distracted; I hope you aren't thinking about that."

"No comment to that." Raven puts on her skirt and takes off the sweats, finally free from the insults Robin would usually throw at her. "Are you done? Geez, why is it that women take forever putting on clothes?" Roy walks with her out of the building. "Hmm... I do not know... Why is it that men would kiss their biceps constantly?"

"Because it's admiration of our body." Roy replied. She would laugh at this. Not because it was funny, the blunt answer the MVP had given her.

* * *

 **Finally! I'm glad I logged back in! I forgot my password so I was kinda stuck...**

 **Well this is the fourth chapter!**

 **I will update as soon as I can!**

 **LikeFavReview**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **EternalFormat**


	5. 5 First Date Fourth Kiss

**Chapter 4.5: Fifth Day, First Date, Fourth Kiss...**

 **This is a mini-chapter - more than 1,000 words.**

The weekends happens to be the most exciting day of all: Free out of Winterville High. Robin and and the rest of the team went on a Guy's night; Roy refuses to go. He isn't the type to go wild and fuck every girl he would see- that part of his personality was removed. Dressed in his white t-shirt and gym shorts, he watched Raven carefully and looked away to avoid getting caught.

Although she knew that he was staring at her inappropriately. Dressed in her uniform, there shouldn't be any _reason_ for the player to stare at her. However, it took several ''legs'' comment to answer: She is wearing a skirt, not pants. Raven finds herself frowning as a group of girls passed by, their eyes glisten from his height. _What is wrong with me? We're not dating and I certainly do not like him..._

"Tehehe... Hey Roy! Since she do you head out to the carnival?" Raven recognized the voice: One of the girls he was with earlier this morning. "Since I decided to... Now what do you want, Janis?" Roy growled with a hint of annoyance. "I texted you but no response. Stop scaring us!" She whines, her posture looked rather lewd than normal. "Sorry, but I'm out on a date. Can you go away now?"

"Awww c'mon Roy..." Janis groaned

"He's lying," her best friend sneers at him, "I don't see your _date._ Are you talking crazy or hit ya head? Forget it, let's go Janis." As they left, Rachel was blending in a crowd waiting for the player to finish his useless conversation with the whores. _Why am I giving then names that they do not deserve?_ She hung her left arm just below the right; Roy stood next to her, his chest against her back and his face buried in her hair. "What are you doing Harper?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Why did you disappear?"

"Your _girlfriend_ was there."

"She was my long-ago ex, Rae. Anywhos, time to see the skills you got!"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Rachel asked. The two would squeeze through groups, slightly push some away, but would always stick to each other sides. "Let's play some hoops babe!" Roy quickly gave the man twenty bucks although it was actually half the price for couples. "Boyfriend vs Girlfriend?" The man asked inadvertently. "No. Guy vs girl." Raven retorts but he ignored her. "You each have two minutes to beat the high score. If you make 15 points, you will receive a small reward. However... 30 points will give you a bear and your own ball."

"What about those?" Roy glanced at the expensive basketball shirts, wristbands, game consoles and basketballs that were signed by famous players from the NBA. The worker, who was at first aloof, became interested at the young boy. "Oh, that is if you reach 60 points. Suppose you do win - I doubt it - I guess you can have two out of my collection." Harper grins at his response. _He just don't know what's coming to him._ "Young lady, you're up first." Rachel dribbles the ball and heaves it towards the basket: the ball bounces off the backboard before landing a 3 point shot. She then runs to the second basket and use only her left hand to score another three pointer. "Six points in forty-five seconds! John says that the heat is on!" The worker now identifies himself as John exclaims with joy, his body leaps over the wooden counter as he continues to exaggerate about Raven, who has finally become annoyed by his rants. _That explains why no one has ever won his collections._ She caught herself from falling over and miss her opportunity to make another shot. The bell rang, and she only was able to reach 24 points. "Choose your prize ma'am." John grins at the steaming coach who no longer wanted one. "Tsk, how dare he shout random ideas while I was playing! Hmph! Impudent bastard!"

"Damn coach... Who knew you weren't at the game?" Roy smiles at her. She exhales, deciding not release her anger at him as this would only satisfies the arrogant Archer. "I'm... heading to the restroom. Try to not get distracted by John."

"Trust me babe, I'll win it. Besides, the reason why you lost was because you got distracted by me."

"Huh?"

"I was cheering you on, Rae." She blushed but would frown when he laughed at her.

It was only a joke.

Rachel felt her stomach growl. For the past 37 minutes, they have played only nine games. Roy left the first game with his new jersey and ball with a new record: 72. Although John showed signs of aggression to Roy, his behavior changed when more customers began to surround him with cash. "So how does it feel to win every game?" Raven asked. Her hands held a large stuffed black Jaguar and a small key chain. Harper carried a large bag containing his prize collection. "Hmm. You're not smiling. Let's go eat and then one more game."

After eating, they walked to a shooting booth called "Zombiism". Roy hands Rachel a plastic gun, much to her chagrin. "Why did you- ah there attacking me!" She shrieks, raising the weapon above her head and presses on the trigger. Some customers finds this hilarious; others thought she isn't sane. " _Congrats, your high score has been displayed. Please take this receipt and receive your award."_ The voice croaked. "I won? Roy! I-" She stops when she stares at her right arm hugging his waist. The player grins at this motion and she blushed.

 _She had fun._

 _I don't have to ask her._

...

"Damn Rae, what's with the load of keys?" Roy questioned. "I wanna go back to my dorm ya know."

"Who told you to follow me? _ya know,_ you can just leave my things here." The sound of mockery does not put him at ease. "You could've put labels on em." She ignored him. Getting inside and making herb tea is the first thing she wants to do. As the lock clicked, Raven was choked by his strong arms, his body hovering hers. "I like you." He whispered into her ear. "St-top." She can feel her form bristle by his actions. He purrs and carefully bites her neck, earning a silent gasp from his coach. "I like you." He repeated. Roy turns her around and licks her lips quickly. "Strawberry shake. Nice." Raven felt like a mouse in a trap. Her body chose to misbehave as if she cannot take control. His left hand brushes her bottom lip before giving it a small tug and release her. "We'll continue this next time."

* * *

 **I decided to stop right here as this is only a small chapter.**

 **Chapter 6 will be uploaded soon.**

 **Also, I got kinda lazy with this chapter.**

 **Anyways,**

 **LikFavReview**

 **Thanks,**

 **EternalFormat**


End file.
